Puyo Puyo Tetris
13 Years ago, the Puyo Puyo Fever has included for English localization, Now It has been finally Released in North America and Europe at April 2017. is a Puyo Puyo game that is a crossover between Puyo Puyo and Tetris. It is also the first game since Puyo Puyo Fever to be released in the Americas and Europe. Some Platforms was included for PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch for NA & EU, which in Japan only released, it is for Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation 3. A Port for Microsoft Windows are finally Released in February 27, 2018 and it's available on Steam. Characters Puyo Puyo: *Amitie *Arle & Carbuncle *Draco *Ecolo *Feli *Klug *Lemres *Ringo *Rulue *Maguro *Raffina *Risukuma *Dark Prince *Schezo *Sig *Suketoudara *Witch Tetris: *Ai *Jay & Elle *O *Ess *Tee *Zed *Ex The following characters appear in adventure mode but are non-playable characters: *Ms. Accord & Popoi *Donguri Gaeru *Ocean Prince *Onion Pixie *Lidelle *Yu & Rei Story Act 1 At Suzuran High, Ringo comments on the peacefulness she is experiencing now, and imagines her friends bursting out of the sky. Coincidentally, Amitie and Arle get warped to Ringo's world. The three reunite and converse, only to be interrupted by falling Tetriminoes. The trio gets suddenly warped again. At the Starship Tetra, Tee and O are sending reports when they hear a crash on the play room. Tee discovers a panicking Ringo and battles using Tetris and Puyo respectively, much to their surprise. The duo proceeds to find Amitie, who encounters an angry Ess. The friends go on to find Arle, encountering Ai, Jay, and Elle. After asking for directions, they find Arle with Zed. After they settle down, an alarm goes off and they proceed to the ship's cockpit. They discover the ship overrun with Puyo and tried to clear it, but in vain. The starship loses control and Tee makes an emergency landing on the "blue planet". Gameplay *The story mode, named Adventure Mode, is a master story line spanning 7 chapters (acts) each with 10 stages. Each stage is either a battle with a CPU player or a single player challenge. An additional 3 bonus chapters can be bought as DLC (included in the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One versions), playing through the mode unlocking additional alternative voice clips, backgrounds, and Puyo and Tetris skins. *A "Puzzle League" tab contains other game modes such as Endless Fever, Tiny Puyo, Marathon, Sprint, and others. Rules Multiplayer ;Versus :The basic battle rule. Each player can choose either Puyo Puyo (using Tsu rules) or Tetris (using SRS rules). A match can start even with players choosing different modes. If a Tetris player has at least one Puyo opponent, all Tetris attacks get stored in an Attack Gauge and only sent when a Tetrimino does not clear a line. ;Swap :Each player swaps between Puyo Puyo and Tetris gameplay every twenty-five seconds. The game does not wait for the current piece to finish dropping before swapping, and the current piece will continue to drop (without player control) after the swap. Clears started before the change can combo with furthers clear in the current field, creating extra damage. This is called a "Swap Combo." ;Big Bang :Similar to Versus, except the Puyo Puyo player is in Fever mode and the Tetris player has "Lucky Attack." :After each round of Fever/Lucky Attack, the nuisance created will be sucked into black holes and explode in the namesake revelation. Those who created less nuisance will have nuisance crashing the field. A player is eliminated when his field is completely shattered, and the last person standing is the winner. ;Party :The players compete for score and can use items in battle. Items can be a personal buff or a debuff sent to other players. ;Fusion :In an 8x16 board, both Puyos and Tetriminos fall following character-specific dropsets. Tetriminos can crush stacks of Puyo and only color Puyos reappear later from the top. Similar to the Active rule in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, the next pieces can be dropped even when a chain is in progress of clearing, or when a Tetrimino is left to slowly crush Puyo. :The dropset consists of eight Puyo drops (post-Fever), two Tetriminos and one special drop, which can be a piece that switches repeatedly between Puyos and a Tetrimino, or a golden 1-to-2-block Tetris piece. Single Player Endless ;Endless Puyo :A Puyo mode where the player can practice by themselves, getting more points will increase the level, which makes the fall speed faster. ;Endless Fever :Clear preset puyo chains to try ad keep the timer from reducing to 0. All clear chains add extra time. ;Tiny Puyo :You are given a much smaller puyo board. The objective is the same as Endless Puyo. This mode uses dropsets. ;Marathon :A Tetris mode where the player must get a high score within 150 lines. For every 10 lines cleared, the level increases and the falling speed will become faster. ;Sprint :Clear 40 lines in the fastest time possible. ;Ultra :Get the highest score possible within 3 minutes. Single Player Challenge These challenge rules are exclusive to Adventure Mode. ;Endless Trial (Puyo) :Get a certain score within a time limit. ;Fever Trial :Get a certain score before reaching a designated level, while clearing Fever patterns. ;Challenge Tiny Puyo :Reach a certain level within a time limit, using tiny Puyos. ;Marathon Trial :Get a certain score before clearing a designated number of lines. ;Line Trial :Clear a certain number of lines within a time limit. ;Ultra Trial :Get a certain score within a time limit. English Translation for Japanese Although the Translations for English has marked to be Completed but it's incomplete, The reason Puyo Puyo Tetris was Released for English Localization, this would be Work in Progress for some reason. In case, it was cancelled probably for English Translation for Japanese, and some screenshots were translated in Main Menu. Trivia *This is the first Puyo Puyo game to be released in high definition. *This is the first Puyo Puyo game along with the Tetris PlayStation game to have a PlayStation Trophies award. *Recycled field backgrounds from Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary can be seen in the Tokyo Game Show trailer. *The new Tetris characters are named, very directly, from the Tetrimino that they're based on, with the exception being Ex. *Several references to the 1988 SEGA arcade iteration of Tetris appears in this game, for example one of the backgrounds is based on the game while one of the music tracks is a remix of the game's main theme. *The six characters who show up as cameos - Ms. Accord, Donguri Gaeru, Ocean Prince, Onion Pixie, Lidelle, and Yu & Rei - 'donated' their dropsets to Tetris characters - Ex, Ai, Zed, O, Ess, and Jay & Elle respectively. * Amitie was voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos, which a person from The Squid Girl Series. External links *Official Website (Japanese) *Official Website (Traditional Chinese) *Official Website (English) *TGS Trailer *English Trailer Category:Official Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Games released outside of Asia